


Celebration

by quadrotriticale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, POV Second Person, POV Sirius Black, the name of my game is SELF INDULGENCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrotriticale/pseuds/quadrotriticale
Summary: “I just had to wake you up,” you tell him, with a level of seriousness that the situation absolutely doesn't require, “we’re meeting Lily in the commons- s’her birthday, y’know, we’re taking her for drinks, weren’t gonna leave you behind.”Remus pauses, mulls it over in his head for a second. He looks mildly annoyed, if not mostly amused. “This… couldn’t have waited until tomorrow? It’s the middle of the night, you know, I don’t want to be drunk in class tomorrow.”





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> au where the marauders are actually moony padfoot prongs and lily because i have a deepseated hatred for peter pettigrew  
> also au where moony padfoot and prongs are all bfs and lily is also dating prongs? ot4? i just typed ot4 in the year of our lord 2018? fuck yeah  
> anyway this is self indulgent thanks for comin 2 by ted talk

“Moony,” you whisper, shaking his shoulder a little more roughly than is advisable. James is stifling giggles beside you, whispers that you’re going to get hurt waking him like that. You know, you know, but you do it anyway. “Psssst, Moony, wake up.”

Remus, predictably, wakes with a start, punches you instinctively- to which James breaks into a giggle fit and says, “I told you not to wake ‘im, Pads, I told you he was gonna hit you.” Remus- bless him- fusses over you, apologizes for hitting you, to which you just giggle, tell him that, no, James was right, you were pretty much asking for it.

“I just had to wake you up,” you tell him, with a level of seriousness that the situation absolutely doesn't require, “we’re meeting Lily in the commons- s’her birthday, y’know, we’re taking her for drinks, weren’t gonna leave you behind.”

Remus pauses, mulls it over in his head for a second. He looks mildly annoyed, if not mostly amused. “This… couldn’t have waited until tomorrow? It’s the middle of the night, you know, I don’t want to be drunk in class tomorrow.” 

James nods sagely, a stupid, excited sort of grin stretching across his face as he does so his face, “Yeah, you got a good point, but we were thinkin’, you know, we should just skip class t’morrow. Go to the broomsticks tonight, get completely sloshed, and dick around in the tunnels ‘till later.”

“And we won’t take ‘no’ for an answer,” you chime in, ready and willing to haul your boyfriend out of bed. Remus sighs, waves you off. He plays at being annoyed, but you can tell he’s, at least, amused. Excited, you hope. The concept of skipping class to be drunk with what basically equates to your family is more than a little bit thrilling to you.

“Just let me get dressed,” he says, adds that he’ll meet you downstairs- and, that you’re paying for his fire whiskey, since you woke him up. You tell him you’ll see, add something particularly salacious about him paying you back with a favor (to which James bats you over the back of the head and tells you to ‘shut up, it’s midnight an' we've got places to be, ask for blowjobs later.’ Remus’s face is flushed and he’s giggling when you head downstairs, and you tell James, with faux innocence, that you absolutely weren’t asking Moony for that, and that you have absolutely no idea where he got the idea from.

Lily’s ready in the common room when you get down, and it takes Remus two or three minutes to join you. Sparing a few more moments to joke, the four of you sneak out of the tower and take your time navigating the halls and secret passages you’ve all but memorized despite the fact that you’ve got a map for it. (The map, at least, is useful in making sure you don’t get caught sneaking to Hogsmeade in the middle of the night.)

The trip is uneventful, you’d say. You chat, joke, try to shove James over a root in one of the tunnels to make him trip because you think it would be funny if he went toppling over into the dirt. He does trip, but he manages somehow to yank you down with him, has you fall on top of him in a way you’re familiar with from summers spent watching Lily’s muggle movies. You hear Remus and Lily say something to each other that you don’t quite catch while you’re staring down at James. You break the stalemate by kissing him quickly and swiping his glasses (“Wh- HEY, PADS, GIVE ‘EM BACK.”) and darting off down the tunnel. 

You don’t realize he’s shifted to his animagus until you’re getting hip-checked by the broadside of an adolescent stag that quickly turns back into your boyfriend, swipes the glasses, and gives you a kiss just to mock you. You can hear Lily and Remus giggling a ways behind you, and as much as you want to fien irritation, you grin despite yourself.

You are, of course, a little bruised when you get to Hogsmeade, but you’re grinning like an idiot and so is everyone else. The rest of the night’s festivities are incredible, and you think skipping class to get smashed on anyone’s birthday is a completely valid way to spend your time. 

Perhaps you drink too much, maybe you don’t drink enough, but you can’t say you care. You end up curled up between Remus and James in a different tunnel than the one you took to get there. (The tunnel from the shrieking shack is the one you take back and the one you’re convinced is the safest, and the least likely to have you get caught by a professor.) Lily’s asleep on James, James is asleep on you, and you talk quietly to Remus in the near-dark. 

You’re warm, comfortable, and you think this is what family is supposed to be like. Maybe minus the excessive alcohol consumption and the decision to skip school, but that’s just details. 

(For the first time, that summer after you graduate, you don’t even bother going home. You follow Moony, wherever he decides he might want to go, and you follow James and Lily, and you’re okay, you think, you’re happy.)

(Even if it doesn’t last long, you’re happy.)


End file.
